Say You Like Me
by TangledInDreams
Summary: A KurTuna/MituLoz/KurMit with some GamSol as well. I should also it's Humanstuck because troll anatomy frightens me.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey retard." Mituna cringed. He hated being called that and he hated the person the voice belonged to. He kept walking to his next class trying to ignore him, keeping his eyes on the ground. He jumped at the sound of a hand smash into a locker and saw a familiar pair of shoes across from him. He looked up to see Cronus, a guy who tended to enjoy bullying Mituna.

"What?" Mituna mumbled, he really didn't want to deal with the other boy today.

"Ignoring people is rude."

"I have to go." Mituna tried to walk around the other boy but he just moved in front of him again.

"I think you can spare a minute." Cronus backed Mituna into a locker and put his arms on either side of Mitunas head. Mituna kept his eyes down hoping he'd leave soon. "You were so much more fun before. Now you barely fight back."

"I'm sorry." Mituna looked past Cronus hoping to see a way out.

"Stop saying that!" Cronus hit the locker with a fist making Mituna flinch. He looked over Cronus' shoulder again and saw a very tall goth boy walk up behind Cronus and tap his shoulder. Cronus turned his head. "Beat it. We're in the middle of something." The other boy glared at him and shoved him to the side a little. Cronus whirled around to confront the other boy and Mituna slipped away and hurried to his next class.

"Hey Tuna."

"Hey Tulip." Mituna sat beside his ex-girlfriend. They were still close even after going through a rocky break up. They had been together for quite a while when she couldn't handle it anymore. Mituna had been in an accident that damaged his brain making it hard to control his emotions and made it harder for him think.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He was still a little shaky from his confrontation with Cronus.

"You know you can talk to me." He nodded and looked to the front of the room. Latulas new boyfriend, Kankri, walked in and sat beside her. Mituna sighed. It still hurt a little to see them interacting. And it was painful to hear Kankri talk but that's just because he always had a lot to say and ended up insulting you while trying to say something nice. The teacher closed the door and walked to the front of the room and started teaching. Mituna put his head down and went to sleep.

He woke up at the bell and walked to the place he usually met his younger brother. The younger boy drove them to and from school. He saw his brother walking toward their spot with his boyfriend. They were arguing like they usually did, Mituna thought it was a miracle they were still together.

"Let's go Tuna." Sollux said while he walked past Mituna and grabbed his sleeve. Mituna stumbled behind him and followed him to the student parking lot. He climbed into the backseat of the jeep giving Solluxs boyfriend the front seat.

"Hey brother, how are you doing?" Gamzee said turning in the passenger seat to look at Mituna.

"Fine." Mituna looked out the window and watched the trees go by. Gamzee and Sollux were play fighting in the front seat, making Mituna miss having someone that loved him more than he had already. They pulled into the driveway and Mituna hurried out and went to his room. He threw his stuff on his floor and flopped onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. He could hear his brothers laughter through the wall and sighed. He'd been so lonely without Latula.

Mituna didn't notice he'd fallen asleep when he jerked awake to the sound of the doorbell. He groaned, got out of bed, and padded towards the door. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and opened the door to see the goth boy who'd helped him earlier today. He didn't really know anything about him other than he never spoke. He did know that he used sign language because he saw it sometimes and learned it in the hospital.

"Hi?" he made some hand motions Mituna couldn't understand. "I know sign language." the other boy smiled.

_**I'm here to get my bro. He said he was here and dad isn't too happy he up and didn't come home. **_

"Oh yeah he's in my brothers room." Mituna motioned for the other to follow and led him to Solluxs room. He knocked and waited. He heard someone curse and some shuffling around. Sollux cracked the door open.

"What?" he hissed. Mituna gestured to Gamzees brother. Solluxs eyes widened. "Gamzee, your brother's here." Mituna heard a groan and more shuffling around. The door opened wider.

"What's up bro?"

_**Dad wants you home.**_

"So he's actually motherfucking home today? What a miracle."

_**Let's go.**_

"Give me a minute." the door closed again and the older boys wandered into the living room. Mituna was feeling nervous and wasn't exactly sure why.

"Uh, I wanted to say thanks. You know for at school." Mituna kept his eyes on Kurlozes hands.

_**It's cool brother. That guy can be a motherfucking asshole. **_Mituna looked up at his face and was kind of surprised to see a smile there. Kurloz wasn't really the smiling type. The only person Mituna had ever seen him smile around was Meulin, his ex-girlfriend. A lot like Mituna with Latula. He realized he'd been staring and quickly looked away blushing. He felt Kurloz tap his shoulder and looked back at him.

_**Got any plans this weekend? **_Mituna shook his head, confused.

"No. I don't really have any ever."

_**That's a shame. You know, I don't ever have 'em either anymore. Why don't we do something? **_

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Great." Mituna stopped talking and blushed again. Kurloz smiled again. Mituna heard Solluxs door open and Gamzee excited with disheveled clothes and messier hair. Kurloz raised his eyebrows and lead Gamzee to the door.

_**See you Saturday.**_

"Got a date?" Sollux asked his brother raising his eyebrows.

"No shut up." Mituna blushed and watched Kurloz leave.

"Oh right I believe that. You just look at everybody that way." Mituna turned to his brother.

"What way?" Sollux made his way back his way back to his room.

"The way you looked at Latula."


	2. Chapter 2

Mituna was sitting in his English class, bouncing his leg. It was Friday and he was pretty nervous for Saturday. He kept imagining everything that could go wrong and wondering if it was a date or hanging out. He wasn't going to learn anything today. He looked down at the notebook he was supposed to be taking notes in and noticed he's been doodling while he was worrying. His face reddened and he quickly turned the page, hoping the people near him didn't see. He'd started to draw Kurloz and his head may or may not have been surrounded with a few hearts. He looked back to the front of the room and saw the teacher staring at him expectantly along with a few other classmates.

"Well Mr. Captor?" the teacher tone was bored and a little frustrated.

"What did you say?" a few of the classmates groaned and some laughed. His blush deepened and he slouched down in his chair. The teacher glared at him for a moment and asked someone else the question. This was going to be a long day.

He barely got through his next class, paying as little attention as he could without a repeat of English. When the bell rang for lunch he decided to slip away to the library. Some days, when he was feeling overwhelmed, he wouldn't go to lunch and instead go the library and sit at one of the tables. He pulled out his math homework he didn't finish and began to work on it. Math was his next class and he wanted to finish it and avoid the lecture he was sure to get if he didn't. He heard someone walking toward his table and pull out a chair. Mituna looked up and saw Kurloz sitting across from him smiling at him. Mituna felt a smile tug at his lips. Seeing Kurloz always made him happy and feel funny.

_**Hello brother, what are you doing in here?**_

"Finishing this." he said gesturing to his unfinished homework. "I'm probably going to give up soon."

_**I can help.**_

"Really?" Mituna grinned and pushed the paper toward Kurloz. "I don't know how to do any of this." They spent the rest of their lunch period going over Mitunas homework. Somehow during the time, Mituna had gravitated closer to Kurloz, very close. When the bell rang Mituna jumped. He noticed how close he was to Kurloz and tried to subtlety move him farther.

_**Want me to walk with you? **_

"Uh yeah, sure." Mitunas heart beat faster and he felt his face heating as he put his stuff back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He looked up at Kurloz and walked toward him. They exited the library together and made their way to Mitunas class. They walked past a confused Cronus who seemed much less threatening when Kurloz was around. Cronus looked like he was going to say something to them when Kurloz put an arm around Mitunas shoulders and smiled sinisterly at him. He flipped them bird and walked off, presumably to go make out with his girlfriend. Mitunas stomach did somersaults at the sudden touching. When they got to the door to the classroom Kurloz tousled his hair and smiled at him before walking into the direction of his class.

When Mituna arrived home he immediately went to his bedroom. He threw his stuff onto the floor and went through his closet. He kind of maybe wanted to impress Kurloz on their date/hangout thing. He didn't really have a wide variety of clothes so he eventually decided on something he didn't wear too often. Black shorts and shirt, his yellow and black stripped beanie and his yellow and black sneakers. He laid everything on the chair in his room and sat on his bed. He felt jittery and he had butterflies. He'd never been this nervous about something before.

Mituna got his laptop from his desk and began the English assignment he'd gotten at school. He was supposed to write a report on a book he didn't actually read. Time for Spark Notes. He searched the book he was supposed to read and began typing a paper that would at least be partially believable. He didn't get very far before giving up and turning on the TV. He was too stressed to focus on anything.

Mituna woke with a start. He'd fallen asleep while watching TV and had a strange dream. He couldn't really remember what it was but it left him unsettled. He stared at his phone for a minute then picked it up. He wanted to talk to Kurloz, but would he be awake? What would he say? For some reason Mituna felt so much better when he was around and he wanted to talk to him. He hesitated before finally caving and sent Kurloz a text message. He was surprised when he actually got an answer a few seconds later. Mituna glanced at his clock, 3:00 A.M., Kurloz must be a night owl.

They talked for about an hour before Mituna could fall back asleep. He had another dream, one that was very happy, that he just couldn't remember. He woke up again at around 10:00 and decided to get ready for his date/hangout thing (totally a date). He took a shower then put on the clothes he picked the night before. They were leaving at noon to go see some movie Mituna wasn't paying attention about, and then eating somewhere.

Mituna walked down the stairs into the kitchen where he saw his younger brother sitting at the table eating cereal.  
"Hey Sollux."

"Hey." Sollux mumbled through his food forcing a few pieces out of his mouth. Mituna wrinkled his nose and sat across from him. "What are you getting all dressed up for?" Sollux raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not..I'm just going somewhere." Mituna looked at the table trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh, you're going on a date with Kurloz right?"

"It's not a date!" Mitunas face reddened and he kicked his feet anxiously.

"Right." Sollux rolled his eyes and got up to put his bowl in the sink. He walked by Mituna and patted him on the head. "Have fun." he left the kitchen and went into the living room and turned off the TV. Mituna slouched over in his chair and laid his head in his arms. He had only started to wallow in his embarrassment when he heard the a knock at the door. He gulped and got up to open it, excited to his lover friend.

"Hey Kurloz." Mituna smiled and stepped outside.

_**Hey buddy. **_Kurloz smiled just as wide and ushered Mituna into his car where their date/hangout will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mituna stared out the window of the car. His palms were sweating and he kept wiping them on his pants. The car ride was silent and by the time they arrived at the movie theater Mituna felt a little sick. He tried to calm his nerves as Kurloz bought the tickets. Kurloz turned from the ticket booth and smiled at Mituna. He walked past him, opened the door, and gestured for Mituna to go through. He slipped through the door and Kurloz followed. They made their way to the ticket taker (I googled it they're really called that) then found their movie. Kurloz led him to the back and they took their seats. Mituna couldn't stop bouncing his leg.

_**Is something bothering you?**_

"Uh, no."

_**Don't worry, it's probably not that scary. **_

"Probably not." Kurloz patted him on the arm and turned toward the screen. The lights dimmed and the trailers began. Mituna went to set his arm on the arm rest when he noticed the one between him and Kurloz had been left up. Mituna quickly looked back to the screen. The lights dimmed even more signaling the beginning of the movie. It started with a loud noise that pretty much had Mituna in Kurlozes lap. Kurloz put an arm around him and signed something Mituna couldn't see well in the dark. At the puzzled look on his face, Kurloz took Mitunas other hand and wrote into it using his finger.

_**Don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you. **_Mituna smiled and snuggled up to Kurlozes side.

For the entire movie Mituna jumped at the littlest things, totally not just because he wanted to be comforted by Kurloz. He would act scared and the other would pull him closer and pat his head and write messages into his palm. When the lights came back on Mituna became hyper-aware of how close he was to Kurloz and tried to nonchalantly put space between them. They stood up and went back to Kurlozes car for part two of their date-that's-not-a-date.

It was nearing the end of October and even though they lived where it was warm, it still got a bit chilly at night. Mituna shivered trying not to show Kurloz he was cold. He had forgotten a jacket and felt stupid. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at Kurloz. The other boy pointed into the backseat towards his skeleton jacket he rarely took off.

"What about it?" Mituna asked as he pulled it onto his lap.

_**Put it on. Can't have you freezin' to death before things get fun. **_Kurloz slowly signed with one hand

"Oh, thanks." Mituna slipped on the very large jacket. He looked even smaller in his jacket but he didn't mind. He pulled the jacket tighter around him and inhaled. It carried the same scent Mituna always noticed on Kurloz. He glanced to Kurloz and blushed. He had been looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He hoped he didn't notice the sniff. They drive by a sign announcing a haunted house. Mituna saw Kurloz look at it and he tensed.

_**Wanna go? **_Mituna tried to look calm. He could do this. It wasn't real after all.

"Sure." he said with false bravado. He halfway hoped Kurloz would call him on his bluff but he also kind of wanted an excuse to be closer to him. Kurloz grinned and followed the signs to the parking area near the house. There were only a few other cars so the chances of them running into anyone else were slim. Kurloz pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car. Mituna gulped and opened his door.

Kurloz walked up beside Mituna and put his arm around his shoulders. Mituna looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell if he was just being friendly or maybe more. Kurloz led him up the steps and to the front door. Written on the door in red paint was "enter at your own risk". Mitunas eyes widened a bit but he tried to hide his fear from Kurloz.

Kurloz opened the door and Mitunas nose was instantly assaulted with the smell of dust and mildew. They took a few steps inside and the door slammed behind them. Causing Mituna to jump and put his arms around Kurlozes waist. The other boy chuckled and patted Mitunas hair. Kurloz unwrapped Mituna from his waist but held on to one of his hands. They continued walking forward with Mituna practically glued to Kurlozes side. After only a few steps into the house the lights flickered then went off. Mituna squeezed Kurlozes hand and moved even closer to him. Kurloz rubbed circles into the back of Mitunas hand and coaxed him forward. There was a faint light coming from further down the hallway. The two boys proceeded towards it cautiously.

As they neared the light they noticed a door partially cracked open. It appeared to be the source of the light and Kurloz pushed it open. The creaked, opening slowly, allowing a view of the room. It was lit by candles, casting shadows on the walls. There were cobwebs in the corners of the room and dust all over the furniture. They heard a groaning sound, like the house settling, and a sound of footsteps from the upper floor. They headed to the doorway at the other end of the room and peered into the slightly opened door. Behind the door was a long staircase leading to the second floor. Kurloz went first tugging Mituna behind him by the hand. Mituna stared at Kurlozes back, trying not to think about where they were going and what they would see on the second floor.

As they neared the top of the stairs they could hear more strange noises. They could hear strange groaning sounds, not like the ones from before. They sounded, well more human than the others but there was still something off about them. There were chains connected to the walls, and strange instruments that looked like old tools of torture. Mituna shuddered and squeezed Kurlozes hand again. A loud thud came from behind them and Mituna whipped around, and cried out. There was a "body" on the floor. Someone, the person running the haunted house most likely, had rugged the room so a dummy would fall from the ceiling. Mituna turned back around trying not to cry.

"Can we go now please?"

_**Sorry Tuna, didn't want to make you all scared. **_Kurloz pulled Mituna into his arms and stroked his hair. They eventually found an exit and left, Mituna shaking the whole time. Once they were safely outside again Mituna started to cry. He quickly wiped his face not wanted Kurloz to notice. Which he of course did anyway.

_**Shit, don't cry. I shouldn't have though of the stupid motherfucking house anyway. **_Kurloz wiped Mitunas tears and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's fine." Mituna mumbled, blushing slightly from the kiss. He felt Kurlozes finger lift his chin up and he kept his eyes to the ground. Kurloz cleared his throat getting Mituna to actually look at him. Kurloz was smiling at him and he had this look in his eyes Mituna hadn't seen...since before his accident, and before his girlfriend left him. Kurloz leaned in closer, his eyes on Mitunas lips. He could feel his heartbeat get faster and more erratic. Was Kurloz going to kiss him?! His question was answered pretty quickly after thinking it. Kurloz put his lips on Mitunas and closed his eyes. Mituna was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss letting his eyes drift shut. Maybe it was a date after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mituna woke to the feeling of sun on his face. He groaned and closed his eyes tighter. He grabbed at the covers and noticed they felt different. He cracked an eye open and saw he wasn't in his room. Mituna quickly sat up and looked around. The room was in sharp contrast with his own bright room. The room was dark, with dark purple walls and black-out curtains that had been partially pulled away. He looked to his left and saw Kurloz. That's right, Mituna had started to doze off in the car. Not wanting to return home with eyes red from crying Kurloz offered for Mituna to stay with him. Mituna looked at the other boy again and smiled. Kurloz was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned Mitunas way. His lips were partially opened and his hair was a mess. Mituna couldn't help but think how innocent he looked, especially since the face-paint he liked to wear had been wiped off of his face.

Mituna looked around the room trying to locate his phone, which he did. Halfway under Kurloz. His crotch area to be more specific. Well he wasn't going to get that back anytime soon. A knock startled Mituna and he snapped his head to the door.

"You motherfuckers decent in there?" came the gravely voice that belonged to Kurlozes younger brother.

"Y-yes." Mituna mumbled out. Gamzee swung the door open causing a loud bang. Kurlozes eyes shot open and he sat up.

_**What the fuck do you want?**_

"No need to be cold brother. I wanted to ask for a ride, unless," Gamzee raised his eyebrows "you're busy or somethin'".

_**As a matter of fact..**_ Kurloz pushed Mituna onto his back and winked at him before kissing him. Mituna squeaked then kissed him back. He felt Kurlozes tongue on his bottom lip and parted his lips. Mituna felt his tongue enter his mouth.

"I get it. No shame bro." you could practically hear Gamzee roll his eyes. After the door clicked Kurloz propped himself up on his elbows. He gave Mituna an apologetic smile.

_**Probably should've asked permission first huh? **_Mituna blushed.

"It's okay." Mituna nervously looked up at Kurloz. He was relieved to see a smile which he easily returned. Kurloz sat up and pulled Mituna into a sitting position next to him.

_**Do you want me to take you home now that I've all up and violated you?**_

"You don't have to." Mituna laughed. "We can go to the mall or something. If you want to."

_**Sounds good. **_Kurloz stretched and got off his bed, heading toward his closet. Before going to bed he had stripped down to his boxers, something Mituna was trying not to pay attention to. Mituna himself was dressed similarly. Kurloz rummaged in the closet looking for something.

"Need help? What are you looking for?"

_**I'm looking for old clothes. I don't think you'd want to wear that again. **_Kurloz pointed to Mitunas clothes sitting in a pile on the floor. _**I don't what I'll have that could fit a tiny mother fucker like you.**_

"I'm not tiny." Mituna mumbled glaring at the back of Kurlozes head who had returned to his search. Kurloz chuckled and tossed Mituna a pair of basketball shorts and continued looking for a shirt. After finding one small enough it wouldn't hang on him he went to his dresser.

_**Hopefully these are a "one-size-fits-all" kind of thing. **_Kurloz tossed Mituna a pair of his boxers. Mituna swore he was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks." Mituna left the room and entered the bathroom directly across from it. He took off his own underwear and put on Kurlozes. He tried not to think where they had been. He put on the shorts and shirt and looked at himself. He wasn't swimming in it at least. At 5' 4" and weighing about 120 pounds, he was a dwarf compared to Kurlozes 6' 3" and who knows how many pounds. He wasn't chubby by any means, but he certainly had a lot of muscle. Not that Mituna noticed or anything.

Mituna picked up his underwear and went back to Kurlozes room. The other boy had changed into black Tripp pants and was still trying to locate a shirt. Mituna added his boxers to his pile of clothes.

"Do you have a bag I can put my stuff in?" Kurloz turned around and looked around his room. Mitunas eyes casually drifted to Kurlozes six-pack. He realized he'd been licking his lips and blushed, looking back at Kurlozes face. Kurloz had his eyebrows raised with a smirk on his face.

_**Need me to repeat that? **_Mituna blushed realizing he'd been caught and nodded. _**I asked if a gym bag would do.**_

"That's fine." Kurloz climbed over the bed and crouched down, looking through a pile of stuff Mituna had noticed earlier. After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. Kurloz hopped over the bed again and handed him a black gym bag with the anarchy symbol on it. Such a rebel. Mituna took the bag totally not noticing their hands brush against each other. He put his stuff in there and waited for Kurloz to find a shirt. He eventually found a long sleeved black shirt that had cat eyes all over it. It was pretty much like he was wearing a second skin and Mituna was thoroughly enjoying the view. Kurloz finished his gay ass manly as hell outfit off with a black beanie (I'm so sorry I love those things so much I don't even know why). The boys put their shoes on and headed out into the living room, and through the door outside.

They got into Kurlozes car and pulled out in the direction of the mall. Mituna was absentmindedly staring out of the window when he felt Kurloz tap on his arm. He turned toward him and saw the other boys hand above the console, palm up. Mituna looked at Kurlozes face and seeing the crooked, half embarrassed smile, slipped his hand into Kurlozes. Mituna actually saw the shift in Kurlozes facial expression. He looked calmer, and his smile was more genuine. Mituna wasn't really sure where the relationship was, but at this moment he couldn't care less.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm thinking about making a few chapters in Kurlozes (I seriously am 99% sure I'm supposed to use Kurloz's but whatever) perspective thing. Reviews greatly appreciated. Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr just gunna leave that here. Also sorry for the wait. I have the attention span of a three year old. Hopefull the smut makes up for it?**

Mituna laughed and wiped his hand on his pants. The mall they went to had a small pet store, and upon seeing puppies Mituna had to drag Kurloz in. Mituna was currently being mauled by a little Australian Sheppard. The puppy was on Mitunas lap biting at his face and licking his cheeks. Mituna set the dog on the floor and got to his knees.

"We should leave now before I have to have him." Kurloz walked to the door that lead to their little room (you know those rooms that they let you see the animals in) and went out to find to someone to take the dog back its cage. Mituna patted the dog one last time and left the room as the worker entered. He spotted Kurloz at the doorway and walked up to him.

**_Any interest in the next store? _**Mituna shook his head and slid his hand into Kurlozes. Kurloz led them to a book store and Mituna groaned inwardly. Books were not his division. He immediately walked towards the fantasy section which surprised Mituna a bit. He figured someone like Kurloz would be interested in those creepy non-fiction books about medieval forms of torture. Kurloz searched for a bit then picked up a book titled "Heaven". Mituna raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting choice there."

**_Shut the fuck up. This thing is full of motherfucking miracles. _**Mituna rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. He was pretty sure that book was a sequel to Halo, a book his ex-girlfriend had read. It was kind of a romance novel. Well, to each his own. Mituna followed Kurloz to the counter and looked around as Kurloz checked out. He payed for his book and left the store. Neither of them really had anymore ideas for the day. They wandered around aimlessly, looking into windows, and buying random items of shitty fast food. They started to pass a Victoria's Secret and Mituna jokingly nudged Kurloz.

"There's someplace we can go." Kurloz gave him a look that clearly said no. Mituna laughed. "Just a suggestion." Kurloz shook his head, grinning a bit. They continued walking and eventually came across a Spencer's. Kurloz went in. pulling Mituna after him. Mituna was never fond of this store. They had "unmentionables" in the back. And the back was exactly where Kurloz was heading.

Mituna nervously glanced around, eyes widening at the various things he saw. Was that...a fucking riding crop?! They had so many things Mituna never thought he'd actually see. Kurloz grinned at Mitunas discomfort and picked up a whip. He snapped it in the air near Mitunas face.

**_This looks fun. _**Mitunas eyes widened and his face flushed. Kurlozes grin widened. **_Not your style? _**Mituna shook his head and looked down at the ground. Mituna heard a chuckling sound come from Kurloz and he looked up. His mouth dropped open at what Kurloz was holding. It was an edible...man thong? Mituna would never look at candy necklaces the same again. Kurloz dropped the candy panties and took Mitunas hand and led him out of the store.

**_Figured we should leave before you have a motherfucking heart attack. _**

"Thanks for being so considerate." Mituna rolled his eyes. They continued walking around for a bit. After realizing they'd been there a few hours they decided they should probably leave. They both decided to go back to Kurlozes house because they both didn't want to leave each other, though neither would admit it. Their reasoning was of course Kurlozes house was closer and why not spend the night together again.

Currently Kurloz and Mituna were sitting on Kurlozes bed watching some shitty show Mituna wasn't really paying attention to. Mituna flopped onto his back and put an arm over his eyes. He was very bored but you can't just you're bored to your almost-boyfriend. It's very rude. Mituna turned sideways, putting his head in Kurlozes lap. Kurloz played with Mitunas hair and his eyes started getting a little droopy. Mituna looked back at the TV just in time for a sex scene to start. Mituna felt the hand in his hair still and felt Kurloz tense. Mituna felt Kurloz shift his position a few times and sat up.

"Are you oka-" Mitunas sentence went unfinished. He noticed the thing that caused Kurlozes movement. Apparently he was enjoying the movie. Quite a bit. Mituna looked back up at Kurlozes face and raised an eyebrow.

**_Whoops. _**Kurloz smiled awkwardly, face flushing. Mituna held back a laugh.

"I'm not complaining." Mituna felt his face heat up. Oh god why did he say that. Kurloz raised his eyebrows. The boys looked at each other for a few minutes, slowly inching closer. After many awkward looks Kurloz eventually pulled Mituna into his lap. Mituna put his arms around Kurlozes neck and leaned in, watching the other boys face. He had a look of nervous anticipation and Mituna took that as a go ahead. He closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Mituna felt Kurlozes arms slide around his waist, and felt his tongue probing at his lips. Mituna parted his lips, letting Kurloz slip his tongue in.

Mituna ran his fingers through the hair at Kurlozes neck and pulled off his hat tossing it across the room. He felt Kurlozes hands slide under his shirt and creep up to his nipples. Mituna sighed into Kurlozes mouth and tightened his grip around his neck. The other boys hands moved out from his shirt and began to tug said shirt over Mitunas head. He lifted his arms letting Kurloz remove his shirt. He felt Kurlozes arms flex as he threw the shirt into some unknown corner of his room. Mituna returned the favor tugging Kurloz out his shirt too. It was much more difficult for him considering Kurlozes was pretty tight. After finally getting it off, Mituna tossed it away. He pulled away and looked Kurloz over licking his lips. He was much more muscular than you would assume. He hid it well under his baggy skeleton sweat-shirt. Kurloz leaned in and put his lips to Mitunas neck sucking softly. Mituna moaned softly and tugged at Kurlozes hair. He felt Kurloz pull at his shorts, and after some awkward positioning, managed to pull them off of him. Mitunas hands went to the button on Kurlozes pants. He unbuttoned them quickly and unzipped them, sliding his hand in through the opening. Kurloz gasped as Mituna cupped him and his hips thrusted upwards, out of his control.

Kurloz pushed Mituna off of him so he was laying on his back. Mituna squeaked as Kurloz got on top of him, smashing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and their teeth grazed together once or twice. Mituna felt Kurloz move around and opened his eyes. The other boy had removed his pants and was removing his boxers. Mitunas face flushed as he saw Kurlozes hard member, dripping already. Kurloz moved back over Mituna and started pulling at his underwear. Mituna lifted his hips, allowing Kurloz to pull them off all the way. After undressing Mituna, Kurloz was back on top of him, sucking on his neck and grinding their hips together. Mituna moaned and hugged Kurlozes neck tightly. Mituna felt a finger at his mouth and parted his lips, allowing Kurloz to slip in his pointer and middle fingers. Mituna sucked on them teasingly, acting like he would if it was a different body part.

Kurloz removed his fingers and circled one around Mitunas entrance causing a gasp. Mituna shivered and brought his mouth back to Kurlozes and slipped in his tongue just as Kurloz inserted the first finger. Mituna gasped and bucked his hips. Kurloz began slowly inserting a second causing Mituna to whimper in pain. The pain was easily forgotten as Kurloz took the head of Mitunas dick into his mouth. Mituna groaned and attempted to thrust into Kurlozes mouth. He was stopped buy Kurlozes other hand holding his hips down. Mituna mewled and tried to move all to no avail. Mituna barely noticed when the third finger was added.

He felt Kurloz pull out his fingers and looked at him, confused. Kurloz was positioning himself at Mitunas entrance.

**_Ready? _**Mituna nodded and grabbed on to the sheets, trying to relax his muscles. He felt Kurloz begin entering him and groaned. Shit it hurt. He was much bigger than a few fingers. He felt Kurlozes hand on his cheek, trying to soothe him. Kurloz kissed him on the cheek then trailed kisses to his mouth, slipping in his tongue. Mituna began to relax more and Kurloz began to slide in easier. When he was all the way in he waited a moment until Mituna nodded at him to go ahead. He started moving, slowly at first then picking up speed. He hit Mitunas prostate causing him to gasp and buck his hips up. He began to thrust harder and started stroking Mituna in time with his thrusts. Mituna couldn't help but think that for a mute, Kurloz certainly made a lot of sound. He moaned, louder than Mituna, and made quite a few other sounds Mituna enjoyed. After a few more hits to his prostate Mituna felt himself getting closer.

"Kurloz, shit, I'm getting close." Kurloz picked up his pace, stroking Mituna faster and biting onto his neck. Mituna felt a familiar heat in his stomach and moaned loudly coming on Kurlozes hand and his stomach. Kurloz brought the hand up to his mouth and licked the stuff off. He was very close behind Mituna, releasing himself with a gush of warmth. He pulled out of Mituna and rolled off of him onto his back, pulling Mituna onto his chest for post-sex cuddles. They soon fell asleep, Mitunas head on Kurlozes chest, both with huge smiles on their faces.


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm doing an epilogue because I am a shitty person and just can't think of anything else. I get bored of my stories I apologize if you actually liked this.**

They of course dated throughout high school, moving in together after graduation. Kurloz bought Mituna a puppy like the one he loved when they went to the pet store. When they were fixing up their new house, they got into a paint fight so there might be some paint all over the ceiling. A few years after graduating they decided it was about time to tie the knot. Which they did, in a huge ass wedding. Cronus came, looked pretty pissy. They adopted three kids about five years into being married. Happy ending because those are happy.


End file.
